


Louder

by Nerdy_Bird



Category: Argent Games, Red Embrace, Red Embrace: Hollywood
Genre: Anal Sex, Domming, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-26 18:10:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19011133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerdy_Bird/pseuds/Nerdy_Bird
Summary: Heath has the loveliest moans





	Louder

**Author's Note:**

> Written at midnight

“Louder,” I ordered. I loved when he moaned loud enough for the others to hear. Heath on the other hand, found it embarrassing, which only added to my enjoyment.

Watching him bite back his moans as I pounded his ass was heavenly - his hair a mess, bite marks scattered across his body, the twitching of his muscles... Only one thing could make this perfect, and it was locked behind clenched teeth.

Leaning against his naked body I cupped his before slipping my thumb across his lips he opened his mouth enough for the digit to slide in. Sucking as he hummed in delight I pulled his jaw down as I thrusted back into him.

“ Ah!”

“ When I say louder, I mean it.”

Without hesitation I quickened my thrusts as I firmly held his mouth open. Moans and gasps echoed off the walls as he grew closer to him own climax.

“ Mmm, just like that baby, let me hear you scream for me.”

His hand desperately jerked himself as he began crying out:

“ AH, AH, FU-FUCK!”

Cum sprayed across his stomach as his back arched off the bed with his climax.

“Ooooh fuck.... they heard that...”

Grinning down at the mess of a man I couldn’t help but chuckle.

“ I hope they enjoyed it, because I’m the only one who gets to make you scream like that.”

“ Shut up and kiss me already, I need a shower.”


End file.
